Novas Sensações
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Algumas coisas parecem impossíveis até mesmo para se sonhar. Mas, às vezes, algumas delas podem se concretizar e deixar a todos mais felizes. Shortfic, yaoi, mpreg, com leves fluffly ?. Aya e Omi, Yohji e Ken. Fanfic de Carnaval!


Novas Sensações

oOoOo

Olhou entorno do salão, conferindo melhor a colorida decoração. Aquilo não fazia parte de suas culturas, de fato; no entanto, Tae ficara tão empolgado com a idéia que fora difícil para os papais extremamente dedicados resistirem àquele pequeno pedido.

Então, estavam lá eles agora, comemorando o Carnaval junto de seu filhote. Virando levemente seu rosto para o lado notou Aya segurando o garotinho nos braços. Seu menino parecia estar animado com aquela festinha. Isto é, "festinha" era como Tae encarava o acontecimento, uma vez que era novo demais para compreender o significado da "festa" da qual participava. Todavia, desde que uma cliente estrangeira havia ido à floricultura acompanhada pela filha caçula, uma simpática garotinha que não parara de tagarelar um minuto sequer com Tae sobre a "festa" a qual ela iria no fim de semana, o menino ficara em polvoroso para ir conhecer a dita festinha.

Seus grandes olhinhos azuis claros brilhavam ante os enfeites e à criançada que corria por ali. Pelo visto, ele também queria estar correndo com elas. Mas, preso entre os braços de seu papai Aya, parecia um tanto quanto difícil alcançá-las, Omi pensou, voltando-se definitivamente para os dois.

Sorriu:

- Gostou, Tae-chan? – perguntou ao seu lindo filhinho, aproximando-se mais dele.

O moleque sorriu, segurando as bochechinhas com as mãos:

- Muitããoo, papa!!

Omi sorriu de volta, passando uma mão pelos fios dourados de Tae.

- Êêê, tô vendo que a gente não vai ter sossego hoje. – reclamou Yohji, achegando-se ao casal.

- Acalme-se, Yotan. – Ken lhe sorria com calma, seguindo-o.

- Acalmar? Sei, você diz isso, mas quando esses dois ai – e apontou para os gêmeos que seu koi trazia pelas mãos – começarem a zanzar por ai que nem uns loucos, você também terá de sair em disparada atrás deles, viu?

Ken apenas riu, divertido. É, sabia que seria bem por esse rumo mesmo: seus filhos com Yohji eram duas criaturinhas levadas e com um pique de matar qualquer adulto de canseira. Enfim, aproximaram-se de Aya e Omi.

- Na verdade, a culpa é de vocês dois. – o ex-playboy acusou, referindo-se ao casal de amigos – Vocês que instigaram nossa cria a vir até aqui.

O jovem ex-arqueiro soltou uma cristalina risada, para logo então retomar a postura:

- Ora, Yohji-kun, você por acaso nunca pretendeu levá-los a alguma festinha?

O loiro mais velho bufou, respondendo em seguida, com um certo ar de desagrado:

- Sim, pretendia. Só não gostaria que minha filha se tornasse uma festeira antes dos dezoito anos... E eu espero sinceramente que não tenha nenhum menininho tarado rondando a minha Nie por aqui.

- Ahahaha! Bem, tenho certeza que menininhos de três anos não costumam ser muito abusados, Yohji-kun. – Omi riu da preocupação do outro. Se bem que ele também logo seria papai de uma menininha, quem sabe, após isso, não começasse a compreender as aflições de Yohji?

O mais velho apenas fez cara de que sabia muito bem como funcionava a mente masculina, abanando a mão:

- Omi, eu já fui um safadinho, sei como esses malandrinhos mirins são.

Ken balançou a cabeça, já passara a achar aquele jeitinho do marido um charmezinho. Afinal, depois de tanto tempo convivendo com o ex-playboy, já estava mais do que vacinado. Aliás, estava mais é anestesiado, adocicado com aquele modo do outro. Suspirou, feliz; fazer o quê, é o amor?!

Já Aya, que permanecera calado até então, apenas observando o lugar, pareceu concordar com o ex-companheiro de equipe. Ele, que em breve carregaria uma bebezinha nos braços que agora seguravam seu filho mais velho, não indicava ser um pai, por assim dizer, liberal.

- Fique de olho, Kudou. – se, há algum tempo tal concordância com as idéias do loiro maior, por parte do ruivo, fosse motivo de assombro para os outros três, hoje em dia o mesmo já não aconteceria. Afinal, com o tempo, todos foram ou amadurecendo mais, ou se tornando mais flexíveis, mais alegres... – Só não vá ficar paranóico. – mas, claro, não poderia deixar de dar uma espetadinha.

E, assim, meio que do nada, pensando em como as coisas mudam – e, muitas vezes, para melhor – enquanto os outros adultos continuavam com a conversa (que, muito provavelmente já estava se tornando mais uma troca de gentis agulhadas), Omi parou para refletir sobre algo. Algo que rondava seu coraçãozinho já há algum tempo.

De alguma forma, antes, o futuro não parecia ter um gostinho de ansiedade tão bom, nem sequer o presente mostrava-se menos obscuro e triste. E não só para ele, como para todos os seus grandes amigos ali presentes. Ser um assassino, sem nenhum lugar para se agarrar, solitários em meio a várias pessoas, com um vazio, uma falta de uma parte de seus corações... Não, aquelas sensações não eram boas. Se, de fato, houve alguma coisa boa, fora poderem ter se conhecido.

Sim, porque aquela amizade os fortalecera e também possibilitara que eles descobrissem o amor. O amor verdadeiro. Quem diria que ele, um dia, teria alguém para preencher o espaço vazio de sua cama à noite? Que, lá dentro, entraria em andamento uma obra para reconstruir aquele espaço abandonado em seu coração? (1)

Quando pudera imaginar, em seus sonhos mais prósperos, que um dia tudo ficaria bem? Esse poderia ser o maior desejo de todos eles, mas nunca, nunca parecera ser tão ousado a ponto de convencê-los ser possível, nunca parecera ser forte o bastante para se tornar real.

Contudo, o fraco sonho se concretizara. A vontade de sentir-se bem, feliz, a vontade de viver sempre sorrindo verdadeiramente se realizara.

- Hein, Omi? Omi? – Ken chamou, estalando os dedos à frente dos olhos claros do ex-arqueiro.

- Hm? – distraído, mal percebera que fim levara a conversação de há pouco – Perdão, Ken-kun, o que você disse?

- Ah, vou pedir pra trazerem alguma comidinha pra nossa mesa, as crianças estão com fome.

Mirou aos pequenos, Nie e Jun, os filhos de Yohji e Ken, já haviam sentado à mesa que Aya ocupava, enquanto ele e os outros dois permaneciam em pé.

- Claro, obrigado, Ken-kun. – sorriu, grato.

O moreninho correspondeu e se retirou, após perguntar preferências deles para o pedido que faria. Nie saltou da mesa, exigindo:

- Vamu brincá! Vem, JunJun! – e puxou o braço do irmão.

Porém, seu irmão, também se levantando, foi para trás do pai, agarrando-se no seu pulso:

- Tem muita gente, Nie-chan... – exclamou, um tanto envergonhado.

A menininha fez cara feia, cruzando os braços:

- Clalo que tem, seu bobo! Achô o que? Que ia sê uma festa sem gente nenhuma?!

Yohji arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso, mas tratou de repreender sua filha, agachando-se à altura dela. (2)

- Não chame seu irmão de bobo, meu bem. – virou-se, assim, para o menino que ainda o segurava – E, você, JunJun, não precisa se intimidar, não. Por que não vai lá se divertir um pouco e fazer novos amiguinhos?

O garoto ficou meio indeciso, seus olhos doces vagavam de lá pra cá, como se procurasse por uma certeza.

Jun era um menino doce, meio tímido e, com seu rostinho meigo, o cabelo volumoso e castanho claro, além de seus olhos verdes, se diferenciava de sua irmã gêmea, Nie. Nie possuía escuros fios chocolate, olhos castanho-esverdeados e a fisionomia de seu rostinho já denunciava a sua personalidade forte, tão decida quanto uma menina de três anos poderia ser.

- Vem, JunJun, vamu brincá de correr lá, ó! – ela apontou pa as outras crianças de suas idades, que corriam em círculos pelo local. (3)

- Hm... Tá... – antes mesmo que terminasse de aceitar, sua irmã o puxou para si, comemorando.

- Levem o Tae com vocês. – Yohji aconselhou, ao passo que indagava aos pais de Tae permissão.

O ex-arqueiro fitou seu marido, que aparentemente estava cauteloso quanto a deixar o menino de dois anos sair andando solto por ali.

- Não se preocupe, Aya, nós vamos ficar vendo ele daqui. – Omi tentou convencê-lo, acarinhando seu braço.

O ruivo pensou um pouco, mas acabou anuindo, sem, claro, deixar de avisar as crianças:

- Tudo bem, mas fiquem junto dos das suas idades. Nada de se misturarem com os mais velhos, entenderam?

Os pequenos assentiram, com o tio Aya não era bom discordar: adoravam o "tio cerejinha", contudo, sabiam que ele costumava ser bem rígido com seus castigos. Aya levantou o menino em seu colo, virando-o para si.

- Você me ouviu bem, Tae?

Seu filhinho acenou com a cabeça, abraçando o pescoço de seu pai. Embora o ruivo se derretesse todo com o filho gentil, tinha quase certeza de que um bebê de dois anos não o "ouviria bem", não.

- E nada de aprontar. – ordenou, colocando o montinho diminuto no chão.

Jun deu rapidamente a mãozinha a ele, enquanto Nie segurava a sua e avisava:

- O Tae-chan não sabe corrê, ele só cai! Cuidado, viu? – a moreninha se preocupou, aconselhando o amiguinho para que tomasse cuidado, posto que, pro ser ainda mais novo que ela e seu irmão, Tae não conseguia correr direito, e não raras vezes acabava levando um tombo.

Assim que o companheirinho assentiu, os três dispararam em direção da folia.

Omi ficou assistindo seu neném se afastar, o que o fez voltar à sua reflexão. Se já pensara ser o suficiente ter encontrado o amor nos braços de Aya, a amizade em Ken e Yohji e a felicidade que nascera depois de terem deixado a Kritker para viverem como pessoas normais, provou de um sabor tão bom quanto: o carinho em seu filho Tae. (4)

A descoberta científica de um método para efetuar a gravidez masculina fora um presente para os quatro: Yohji e Ken não perderam tempo em, assim que tal método se provara seguro e eficaz, pô-lo em prática. E, dessa experiência nasceram os gêmeos Nie e Jun. (poderia afirmar que agora a felicidade do ex-playboy e de seu marido se tornara completa, apenas por ver a alegria sobre-humana que pairou sob suas faces com a gravidez, e, posteriormente, a alegria que ainda pairava, devido aos nascimentos e crescimentos dos dois sapequinhas)

Aya e Omi vieram logo atrás, pois também tinham engatado o namoro após o casal de amigos. E hoje tinham a Tao, o maior tesouro que a união entre o ruivo e ele seria capaz de lhes oferecer. A felicidade suprema, algo que queimava em seus peitos com tamanha intensidade que, às vezes, nem parecia ser possível existir. Não, era possível, tão possível que estavam lá, todos juntos, sorridentes. Mais que isso, a prova que a felicidade continuava, a bebêzinha que crescia dentro de si neste momento. A extensão de sue amor com Aya.

Pousou a mão sobre a barriga bem grandinha já, acariciando-a levemente. Sim, a vida podia ser boa, sim. E agora ele sabia disso.

Ao que uma imagem chamou sua atenção, quando sentiu Aya querendo levantar ao seu lado. Os três pimpolhos corriam no meio dos outros meninos e meninas, porém, como Nie bem previra, Tae corria tão desajeitadamente que terminara levando um tombo.

Aya ameaçou ir até eles, mas Nie foi mais rápida e estendeu a mão para o caidinho, ajudando-o a se pôr de pé. Como não fora um tombo feio, o loirinho se recuperou instantaneamente da queda e em instantes estava novamente no meio da folia. O ruivo acomodou-se novamente na cadeira, ainda ligeiramente preocupado.

- Relaxa, Aya, criança é mais duro de derrubar que elefante. – Yohji, agora sentado à mesa que dividiam, comentou, rindo suavemente.

Os pensamentos sobre Tae voltaram à mente do ex-arqueiro; dessa vez, capitulando o jeitinho dócil de seu filho. O garotinho era pequenino mesmo, bem branquinho, mas de um tom róseo, com finos fios dourados e grandes e bem discretamente caídos olhos azuis muito claros. O menininho era uma preciosidade, um tipo meio raro de se encontrar: quietinho e altamente assustável, com carinha ingênua porém dengosa, desses que sempre pedem por colo, calmo, carinhoso e indiscutivelmente bonzinho.

E era um prazer cuidar dele, tê-lo como filho, preocupar-se com ele, atender suas necessidades. Estar numa comemoração para crianças do Carnaval, fantasiado de Colombina para distrair seu filhote, que tanto insistira para tal, ao lado de seu marido... essas, realmente, eram sensações novas. E muito boas.

Ken chegara com as comidas que fora pegar e aproveitou para ir buscar os pequenos. Voltou em seguida, trazendo o simpático e meigo Jun no colo, Nie bem segura pela outra mão e Tae segurando a mão delicada e pequenininha da garota. (5)

Para a surpresa de todos, Nie rasgara o vestido verde-água de sua fantasia de princesa pela metade, ficando à altura de seus joelhos.

- Nie-chan?! O que... o que significa isso? – perguntou um atônito ex-jogador.

- O vestido era de dondoquinha, tava incomodando. – protestou a pequena.

Os mais velos riram da menininha. Aquela Nie era uma pecinha única!

- Oh, okay, okay! – ainda com resquícios da risada, Yohji a puxou para seu colo – Só não invente você também, Jun, de tirar sua roupa.

O menino balançou a cabeça em negativa, ajeitando-se à mesa e mirando sua fantasia de Batman. Suas fantasias não foram tão difíceis de se encontrar quanto imaginaram que fosse, a princípio. Até Tae estava fantasiado de piratinha, como uma bandana vermelha, camisa branca, colete vermelho e calça preta. Estavam umas gracinhas!

- Agora venham comer um pouco. – Omi sorriu, servindo-lhes os petiscos.

Mal começaram a comer e uma menininha moreninha de uns seis anos apareceu à frente deles:

- Oi!!!! – ela sorriu, enorme – Eu sou a Anahí, lembram de mim? Eu fui com a mãezinha loja de flor de vocês.

Sorriram de voltam, lembravam-se dela, afinal, ela que os convidara para ir até a celebração infantil de Carnaval naquele clubinho (e incentivando, indiretamente com seus elogios à comemoração, Tae a ir).

- Olá, princesinha. – Yohji lhe sorriu amavelmente – Lembramos sim. E ai, você veio mesmo, não é?

- Siim!!! – exclamou, pondo as mãos pra trás e rindo. Balançando o corpinho para os lados, convidou – Tae-chan e vocês dois que eu não vi naquele dia – disse se referindo aos gêmeos – Querem ir dançar comigo? A banda tá tocando...

Os três aceitaram – Jun com um certo quê de insegurança – mas Yohji deu uma outra sugestão:

- Nós acabamos de trazer algo para eles comerem. Por que você não se junta à comilança e, depois, vão todos juntos?

A nova conhecida aceitou de bom grado, sentando-se e beliscando da comida. Eles passaram a falar sobre fantasias, a estação ainda não permitia que pudessem ser mais curtinhas, como Anahí bem reclamou de não poder ter ido de havaiana e, em meio a isso, Omi continuou com seus pensamentos.

Ou melhor, deu término a eles. Não tinha muito mais o que pensar, não naquele momento de alegria. Estava feliz, todos eles estavam. Estavam descobrindo novas sensações, coisas gostosas que nunca experimentaram antes e que, agora, preenchiam delicadamente todo e qualquer espaço de suas almas.

Sorriu, era uma descoberta saber como lidar com cada novo sentimento, cada nova sensação. No entanto, desejava poder continuar a senti-las. Esperava que a vida ainda lhes reservasse muitas coisas boas, com as quais ele agora finalmente ousava sonhar.

_Owari_

oOoOo

(1) Nossa, agora eu me superei!XD Heheh, ok, essa foi brega, eu sei. :D

(2) Coisas que você aprende assisitndo a Super Nany. (rsrsrs, zuera!xD)

(3) Isso não parece atitude de cãozinho desnorteado? O.ó

(4) Só por curiosidade, na minha cachola, Yohji e Ken se mudaram para outra casa, mas continuam trabalhando na floricultura, junto de Aya e Omi (estes, sim, naum se mudaram e pegaram akela ksa pra eles)

(5) O motivo do nome "Tae" é pq com ele dá pra se formar também "Êta"! heheh, não, zuera, foi um nome que eu escolhi aleatoriament. A única intensão foi deixar as três crianças com nomes monossilábicos. (sem motivo, apenas achei interessante.)

Bem, essa é minha fic de Carnaval. Ela ficou menor do que eu gostaria (mas talvez maior do que eu esperava), mas eu tive de escrevê-la em pouco tempo e, cá entre nós, sou péssima pra isso (é tão lerda pra tudo que ateh a mãe xinga ela de lesma), por isso também naum tive tempo de beta-la, espero que não esteja com erros grosseiros... E sobre a qualidade dela, sorry, mas é que, considerem: eu tentava escrever rapidamente enquanto havia alguém usando uma broca no cômodo da frente e, meu pai, para competir com o barulho dela, aumentava pacas o som da tv, ao meu lado. Hehe, d qq modo, espero que alguém tenha gostado. n-n

A idéia de escrever sobre filhotes dos wk-boys veio de um carnaval em 2005 que a gent encontrou um chibi de uns dois anos vestido d piraitnha que era a cara do Omi. Então, eu o "emprestei" e fiz um filhinho de Ay e Omi que nem ele. n-n (agora estou pensando: "pq uma fic d carnaval sobre familias? O certo não seria escrever uma que rolasse agarração, como rola no Carnaval? Por que eu escrevi sobre isso??" bem, deixa pra lá...¬¬´) Não deu pra trabalhar muito sobre os pensamentos do Omi por falta de tempo, e também pq acho que seria meio parecido com _Pais, Filhos, Amigo e Etc_... bom, sei lá... Sei também que repeti mts palavras, sentimentos e que ela dev ter ficado meio confusa, perdão.

Agora, bom Carnaval pra todo mundo!! Um Grand bjo, até a próxima!/o/

Xauxau,

Pime-chan

19/02/07 ---- Pô, ontem foi niver de uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu nem lembrei "assustando-se"

Ps: Será que faço uma fic de Páscoa continuação dessa daki? (talvez de Saint Seiya...)


End file.
